=Western Empire=
|acronym = |flag = We-flag-wavy.gif |flagwidth = 200 |motto = |team = Black |color1 = Blue |color2 = White |color3 = White |founder = Master-Debater and Fiercesob |foundedon = February 11, 2008 |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://westernempire.net |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/WE |ircchannel = #WE |statsdate = April 26, 2009 |totalnations = 113 |totalstrength = 1,182,157 |avgstrength = 10,462 |totalnukes = 153 |score= 5.20 }} Charter Preamble The Charter of is hereby established to protect the happiness, rights, and freedoms that all members of the alliance enjoy. (henceforth known as ) is a peaceful alliance that promotes diplomatic resolution to conflict, but will not shy away when the time for military action arrives. will place no restrictions in regards to how nations should grow and interact, so long as the Charter is followed in its entirety. I. Membership An alliance relies upon its membership and the following provisions outline how can grow. A. Requirements Any nation can join whether new or developed in the Cyber Nations (henceforth known as CN) community so long as that nation is not a member of another alliance, at war with or any other alliance, or on any ZI lists. B. Applications If a nation wishes to join they must first register on the forums at [http://www.westernempire.net/ http://www.westernempire.net/]. They must then fill out the proper forms with the required information. All members of must have as their alliance affiliation, and especially before they are approved by the proper official. C. Ejection Any member can be ejected from the alliance by the Emperor or an Imperial Officer for any of the following offenses: # Un-authorized war on another nation # Spying on another nation # Declaring war on any member of # Trolling the CN forums # Giving out information to other alliances # Actions that poorly represent A member can, in most circumstances, appeal the decision by the proper means that are outlined within this Charter. II. Government The government is directly responsible for the well-being and prosperity of . A. Emperor The Emperor is the leader of all member and provides the final say in all issues, including, but not limited to: # Declarations of War # Ejections of Members # Treaties # Appointment of Imperial Officers Any reigning Emperor may be impeached with a vote of no-confidence that is supported unanimously by the Imperial Officers and 3/4ths of the Deputy Officers. If passed, the Speaker of the Senate will serve temporarily as Emperor until a new Emperor is elected. B. Imperial Officers Imperial Officers (IO's) are appointed by the Emperor to head the departments of the alliance: # FOREIGN AFFAIRS can name ambassadors to embassies, send and receive requests for embassies, negotiate treaties, and serves as the head of intelligence on multi-alliance wartime activity. # INTERNAL AFFAIRS can administrate recruitment, accept and deny applicants to the alliance, work with IO of the Treasury to build up new nations, aid war-ravaged ones during times of war, and helps to administrate alliance education. # RECRUITMENT can work to bring in new members into the alliance. # DEFENSE administrates and regulates the military during times of war and peace, and can approve and deny tech raids. # TREASURY administrates alliance banks, can organize alliance tech-deals, set up alliance-wide growth programs, work with IO of IA to distribute aid in times of war, and can appprove and deny aid requests. All Imperial Officers must be active in the alliance and keep other IO's and the Emperor informed of current matters in their respective departments. Any IO can be removed from their position by the Emperor with the support of two other Imperial Officers. IO's may make announcements on forums, but may not make any announcements on the CN forums without approval of the Emperor. C. Deputy Officers Deputy Officers serve as the 2nd in command for departments, and assume the duties of an IO in the event of an IO removal. Deputy Officers are appointed by an IO, and may be relieved of their duties at any time by the IO that appointed them or the Emperor. III. Policy # is a peaceful alliance. will always attempt diplomacy before declaring war on any alliance, however is not afraid of war, and will not adopt an alliance-wide neutrality policy. All declarations of war must be approved by the Imperial Officers and the Emperor. # Charter violations or other alliance disputes can be heard by the Imperial Court of Justice. Its policies are maintained by the IO of CIA with approval of the Emperor. Judges are appointed by the Emperor, and they serve to hear and decide cases. Any alliance appeals process is only granted by a member of the Supreme Court, and with it the case is then heard and decided by the Supreme Court which consists of the Emperor and the IO's. # Members that have been ejected from the alliance will be given a 24 hour window to leave the alliance, and any member remaining in the alliance after 24 hours will be ZI'd. IV. Amendments Amendments to the Charter may be proposed at any time, and must first be approved by 3/4ths of the Imperial Officers, and then must be passed by the Senate by a simple majority. The Emperor then may either approve or veto the amendment. An amendment that has the unanimous support of IOs can not be vetoed. This charter is intended to be rigid enough that a strong rule of law is formed and a stable system may be created, but flexible enough so that it can change with the times. The Charter is only as powerful as how the members respect it, and nobody is above or beyond the rules set forth herein. Current Government Emperor: *Oda Imperial Officers: Imperial Officer of Defense *Polish Germany Imperial Officer of the Treasury *Anjou Poiters Imperial Officer of Forgein Affairs *Shinpah Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs *AgentX Imperial Officer of Recruiting *CommanderCato Imperial Officer of the CIA *''Vacant'' Deputy Officers: Deputy Officer of Defense *STARCHASER Deputy Officer of the Treasury *hockeyrebel Deputy Officer of Forgein Affairs *Lord Frost Deputy Officer of Internal Affairs *Lord Golgothor Deputy Officer of Recruiting *''Vacant'' Deputy Officer of the CIA *''Vacant'' Previous Treaties *MDP: **Wolfpack **The International **Sparta *MDoAP: **Nueva Vida *PIAT: **The Immortals *ODP: **FoB *Miscellaneous: **The ZI Peace Pact Category:=Western Empire=